What would have Happened
by squirt12c
Summary: A normal l/j story but with what i think whould have happened if they didnt die via voldemort... Flames and reviews welcome
1. chapter one

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the plot and a few characters you will be introduced to in the next chapters.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first story so don't blame me if it sucks! This story is basically your typical Lily and James story but it will show what I think would have happened if Lily and James didn't get killed. Its starts it the time of Lily and James's years at Hogwarts. So I'll stop writing and you can read!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
* * * * * * * * It was a typical day at the Evans. It was July 7th and only two weeks away from Lillian Evans 11th birthday. Her sister Petunia (14) was at her friend Angoline's, therefore leaving the house pretty quiet. The only noise was of the occasional coffee cup being set on the table by Lillian's dad and the television a couple of rooms away where her mother was watching some soap opera. Lillian thought her life was sort of like a soap opera sometimes. Like she was rich beyond belief and always had boys dropping to her feet. Now every soap has a problem and this one does to. Petunia. Petunia was pure evil. Lily swore that her sister must have sold her soul to Satan because unlike Lillian she was uglier than a pigs rear end and had managed to get a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley.  
Now shouldn't a girl be happy for her sister? Lillian was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, but when it came to Petunia Lillian just couldn't stand her! She was rude, conceited, and thought that magic was silly nonsense. This by far what Lillian thought. Lillian believed in a higher power, a secret world filled with magic. When she was younger she often galloped around the house on a broom with a witches hat on her head pretending she could fly. She also had dreams filled magic and a school that would teach students to make things fly instead of making numbers multiply. Her parents thought she just had a vivid imagination and didn't give the dreams a second thought.  
  
That all changed July 21st when an owl dropped a rather peculiar envelope onto the Evans doormat.  
  
It was Lillian's 11th birthday and she was having a large pool party in her backyard. Everybody from her private school was there, as well as her neighbors and her parents friends and co-workers. Lillian was floating carefree on a large air mattress when her mother called her to open presents. So Lillian had some kids push her to the edge of the pool where she climbed out completely dry.  
  
Her presents were the usual, pretty dresses and clothes, expensive jewellery, a new piece of furniture for her room, tons of books, and when she thought she was done she noticed an ugly envelope sealed with the same coat of arms as the one in her dreams.  
The shield consisted four animals-a raven, a snake, a lion, and a badger surrounding the letter "H". Lillian carefully opened the envelope and gently took out the heavy parchment. It read:  
Dear Miss L. Evans, We here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to announce that you've been excepted to attend Hogwarts starting September the first. We await your owl by no later that July thirty-first.  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor Quiggly  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
Order of the Hippogriff  
  
p.s. Included is a list of supplies needed. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase these things. Lillian gasped and handed the letter to her mother. Mrs. Evans read it over quickly and handed it to her husband. Mr. Evans just sat there deep in thought for a few minutes before getting up and congratulating his daughter.  
  
"Why Lillian this is fantastic! You're a witch just like you always dreamed!" Mr. Evans hugged Lillian before continuing. "This calls for an even bigger party! Lillian dear come and enjoy some ice cream, we have all Baskin Robins 31 different flavors! Its is amazing." Mr. and Mrs. Evans were as proud as pie to have a witch in the family. (a/n I know its lame but hey it's my story!) But Lillian was sort of, well completely terrified out of her mind. Lillian's mood must of shown because Mrs. Evans noticed.  
  
"Lillian dear what's the matter?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"Nothing. Well it's just not everyday you find out that you're a witch." Lillian replied.  
  
"Honey it's nothing to get upset about. You sort of always did know. And I guess those dreams you had were sort of like visions."  
  
"But aren't you afraid of curious or anything? Like come on your daughter just found out that she was a witch." Lillian said.  
  
"I always knew you were going to be special and I guess this is how. If I have any questions I'll just ask this Mr. Quiggly when we go and meet him."  
  
"Okay. But what if this is some sort of joke and there is someone there waiting to murder us?" Lillian asked.  
  
"Nothing lost, nothing gained." With that Mrs. Evans walked over to a group of her friends and began talking.  
  
"So Lillian who was that letter from?" Lillian's friend Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh... It was just my exceptance letter to my uh- boarding school." Lillian made up.  
  
"Oh so what's it called?" Ashley wasn't making this easy for her.  
  
"Uh.. I dunno. It's Europe I think though." Lillian replied.  
  
"Oh you're so lucky my parents wont let me leave England, they're so overprotective. Sheesh."  
  
"One day you'll be able to leave don't worry." Lillian concluded while walking to the diving board and making a perfect dive.  
  
The next day  
  
"Mom there's the Leaky Cauldron!" Lily pointed at a small grungy place that Mrs. Evans obviously over looked.  
  
"Oh I guess I missed it. Come on we best not keep this Mr. Quiggly waiting." Mrs. Evans ushered her daughter into the dirty looking pub, only to find some of the most strangest things she had ever seen. There were people that ranged in height from two feet to about eight feet. Along with people that looked like hags and people dressed in long multi colored robes.  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evans must have stuck out in their jeans and t-shirts because no sooner had they looked around an average looking man in dark blue robes approached them.  
  
"Excuse me but would you be the Evans?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes we are. I am Abbigayle Evans and this is my daughter Lillian." Abby stated as if she had introduced them a hundred times before.  
  
"Yes, yes. Well we better get going to Diagon Alley to buy Lillian's things." Mr. Quiggly said. He led them to a back room. Abby couldn't handle the silence so she broke it.  
"So Mr. Quiggly will you be teaching my daughter?"  
  
"I believe that I will be teaching her Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I am not positive. The schedule wont be complete until after the thirty first of July." As he finished he drew his wand and tapped on a couple of bricks. Then before their eyes an archway formed leading to a road packed with what Lillian assumed to be witches and wizards.  
  
They first went to Gringotts where Abby changed a hefty amount of money into golden galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts.  
  
"Okay we should go buy Lillian's robes first. Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions is just over here." Mr. Quiggly led them over to a medium sized shop.  
  
A quaint looking woman approached them. "Hogwarts dear?" She asked.  
  
"Um yeah." Lillian replied.  
  
The woman led Lillian to a stool and a tape measure started to take her measurements. After about half an hour Lillian walked out of the store with ten uniforms and four different dress robes. Abby would settle for no less.  
  
Next they went to buy potion supplies. Mr. Quiggly managed to get out of the store with only the basic supplies and a few things that were advertised for beauty treatments.  
  
The rest of the stops were okay. Abby didn't make Lillian buy a million extra things, but Lillian did except some extra books to practice different beauty treatments.  
  
When they were done shopping they went to the Three Broomsticks for something to eat. Lillian had so much stuff she needed two trunks and she had her owl cage that held her pure bred snowy owl Camille.  
  
Soon after Abby and Lillian went home and Lillian properly packed everything except a beauty book and her wand, 11 1/4 inches, willow, unicorn hair. Mr. Ollivander said it was good for charms.  
  
Three weeks later Lillian and her parents were waiting at Kings Cross platform nine and three quarters. (Mr. Quiggly had told them how to get onto the platform.) Lillian was dressed in a thigh length dark denim skirt with a green shirt that matched her eyes. Her hair had been done by her stylist in a messy bun.  
  
People stared as they saw this eleven year old girl with two trunks and a huge owl.  
  
"Now Lillian are you sure want to go? We can take you home and enroll you in Kristy's if you want." Tomas (Mr. Evans) said.  
  
"No daddy its okay I wanna go. I'll see you guys at Christmas okay?" Lillian replied.  
  
"Okay honey if your sure. Remember we're just an owl away." Abby said.  
  
"Yes mom we went through this all already. I got it. But I have to go now or the train will leave without me." Lillian said getting impatient.  
  
"Okay we get the point. Bye honey." Tomas said as Lillian walked away.  
  
Lillian found herself an empty compartment and started reading from one of the books she hadn't packed into her trunk. About fifteen minutes after the train had started a blond haired boy and a greasy black haired guy (a/n 3 guesses who!!!) walked into the compartment.  
  
"May we sit here?" The blond asked.  
  
"It's a free country, sit wherever you want." Lillian said not looking up.  
  
"A feisty one, how great..." The black haired one said.  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Severous Snape." The blond one said.  
  
"I am Lillian Evans and I'm trying to read so please hush!." Lillian said finally looking up before returning to her book.  
  
"There's no need to read now, we'll keep you occupied. Wont we Snape?" Lucius said grabbing the book.  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"Give me my book back now or you'll be sorry!" Lillian commanded.  
  
"And what if I don't? I am not scared of you!!!"  
  
Lillian drew her wand and yelled "Perfectous Comaro!!!"  
  
This caused Lucius to to change into a dress with his hair in pigtails causing both Snape and Malfoy to run out of the compartment leaving the book forgotten. "Accio book." Her book flew into her hands and then she noticed that she was being applauded.  
  
"Bravo! Where did you learn to do that?" The first of three boys asked.  
  
"Uhhh thanks. I learned it from my book he tried to steal. As for the summoning charm that's in Standard Book of Spells chapter one. And may I ask who you are? I already met Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape and if you are anything like them then I suggest you leave now or you'll be wearing a similar outfit to Malfoys!" Lillian said wand ready to cast a spell on them at anytime.  
  
"Heck no! We're about as far from those freaks as Hufflepuff is from backstabbing their best friend in the back!" Another one of the boys answered. He looked very similar to the first.  
  
"Hufflepuff is one of the houses right? And you still didn't say who you were!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black and this is James Potter." The third one with sandy blond hair said motioning to each one as he said their name.  
  
"Are you a muggle born? And yes Hufflepuff is a house. As is Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Griffindor where we wish to be placed!" Sirius informed.  
  
"A muggle WHAT??? I come from a pure bred family of many riches!!! Call me another name and you'll wish you had never met me!" Lillian got close to yelling.  
  
"Sorry I think you misunderstood, When Sirius called you a muggle- born it just means that your parents are non magical. A muggle is just a word we use to describe non magic people. And your name would be???" James asked.  
  
"Oh okay sorry for yelling at you Sirius. Yes I am a muggle-born and my name is Lillian Evans." Lillian replied rather sheepishly.  
  
"Well hello Lily." James said.  
  
"My name is Lillian."  
  
"Yeah but Lily is much more casual." James argued.  
  
Sirius and Remus backed away because Lillian still had her wand drawn and was getting angry.  
  
"I don't care how casual it is my name is Lillian."  
  
"Whatever you say... Lily." James ducked behind a seat before Lillian's dress charm could hit him.  
  
"Oh Lily just settle down can we not fight? I don't really want to be expelled before we even reach Hogwarts." Sirius tried.  
  
"So I take it I am just going to have to get used to being called Lily?" She asked.  
  
"Yep." All three boys answered.  
  
"So Lily what house do you wanna be in?" Remus asked.  
  
"I was thinking Ravenclaw but I guess Griffindor doesn't sound too bad." Lily answered.  
  
"Why the changed of heart?" James asked.  
  
"Well you guys are my only friends and I guess we'll have to help each other out." Lily declared.  
  
"Help each other out with what?" Sirius asked skeptically.  
  
"Well from what I gather from what you guys have said you're going to need alibi's and homework help and I need someone to help me understand the wonderful world of magic and to keep me level headed." Lily said without a problem.  
  
"Okay..." Said James the now skeptical one. "But you better know how to pull a half decent prank."  
  
"Malfoy's in a dress is he not?" Lily challenged .  
  
"She's got you there James." Remus said.  
  
About four hours later they reached Hogwarts. The four of them got into a boat and sailed to Hogwarts to wait. 


	2. Chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!!! I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me!!! Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the wonderful Harry Potter people. AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the way the story was written but I had no idea how it got like that so I'm so sorry!!! Anyways this is chapter two so read and review.. And most of all ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter two  
  
**************   
  
Lily was glad she had made friends but she was surprised that her first three friends were boys.  
  
"So Lily you wanna be in Griffindor now for sure right?" Remus asked once they reached shore.   
  
"Defiantly, it sounds like fun!" Lily answered. "Things will get better once we start pulling pranks on Slytherin." Sirius said.  
  
"So will Malfoy and Snape be in Slytherin or what?" Lily questioned.   
  
"Most defiantly! They are like pure evil!" James answered Lily. A tall woman that had her hair pulled into a tight bun and looked about twenty years old came over and talked to the first years.   
  
"Good evening first years I am professor McGonagall. In a few minutes I will be back and you will be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." And with that she turned and returned to the feast.   
  
"You're going to be sorry Evans." Came a voice.   
  
"Oh really Malfoy? Are you really going to try something on our new friend Lily?" James responded.   
  
"Oh I see, the mudblood has made friends with Potter-" Malfoy was cut short because he had James on top of him and Sirius + Remus were beating the crap out of Snape.   
  
"BOYS!!!" McGonagall had entered. "It's a good thing you don't know what houses you're in yet or you'd be losing points already!!!"   
  
"But Professor its not James, Sirius or Remus' fault. You see Lucius threatened me and called me a mudblood, and because I didn't know what it meant, and they obviously did, they were just protecting me." Lily explained.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape you will both receive detention for Saturday night at seven o'clock sharp. Now if that is all shall we proceed to the ceremony?" McGonagall said.   
  
"That was brilliant Lily!" Remus said.  
  
"You saved our a-butts!!!"  
  
"Like I said I'm your alibi." Lily replied. "So what was that name Malfoy called me? A mudblood or something?"  
  
"Yeah he called you a mudblood. It means you have dirty or foul blood. You're not a pure blood. Its one of the meanest things you can call a wizard/witch." James answered.   
  
"So he majorly insulted me and you guys came to my rescue! How sweet!!! Oh ya and just so you know I am a big girl and I can take care of myself sometimes too you know?" Lily said.   
  
"Ya we know but its just that you're new to this world so we gotta keep an eye out for you that's all." Sirius replied.   
  
"Thanks guys, but can we pay attention please? Sirius your name was just called." Lily stated.   
  
"Oh crap!!!"   
  
After everyone was sorted and the four friends plus others ended up in Griffindor the feast began. As did the pranks. Sirius, James and Remus had planted dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster's Wet Start, No Heat Fireworks at Slytherin table. They also got Lily to teach them the dress and hair charm so that when Slytherin stood up they would all be wearing pink flamingo dresses with long blonde or black hair with flowers in them.   
  
"Who is responsible for this???" Professor Quiggly said standing up. No one said anything or even cracked a smile, which was extremely difficult for James, Sirius, Remus and Lily; seeing how they are responsible.   
  
"They did it Professor! Potter, Black, Lupin, and Evans!" Yelled Malfoy.   
  
"I most certainly am not Mr. Malfoy." Lily said calmly. "These fools couldn't be that slick if they tried, and as for me I don't see a point in wasting my time on you."   
  
"Very well Miss. Evans. Mr. Malfoy that will be ten points from Slytherin for false accusation and jumping to conclusions."  
  
"But Professor-" Malfoy tried.  
  
"I'd stop now before you make it fifty point Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said with a sense of finality in her voice.  
  
"Lily you are a fantastic liar!!! What did we do without you all these years?" James said excitedly.   
  
"We got caught remember?" Remus joked.   
  
"Oh yeah.Well we have got Lily now." James concluded.   
  
A few minutes later the feast ended and the four were returning to Griffindor tower when they heard Malfoy. "Whatcha gunna do now you pathetic thing?" Malfoy sneered.   
  
"He's going to go away completely unharmed." Sirius answered for the boy who was in a full body bind.   
  
Lily said the counter curse and her and the boy retreated to behind the three boys. "Are you okay?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yeah just a little off. That's the third time he's done that to me." He answered.   
  
"Don't worry about it. They've got it under control. I don't think he'll be bugging you anytime soon. So what is your name?" Lily asked trying not to pay attention to the fight going on.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew. I'm in Griffindor with you guys." Peter replied.  
  
"A Griffindor eh? Don't worry about him anymore I don't think he'll try anything anytime soon." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm Remus, this is James, this is Sirius and I believe you already met Lily. And you would be?" Remus questioned.   
  
"He's Peter Pettigrew, and I think he should hang with us for a while. That's the third time Malfoy's done that to him." Lily stated.  
  
"Okay. But he can't rat us out!" James said.   
  
"You mean those pranks were your doing?" Peter asked wide-eyed.   
  
"Of course it was us! We are the best, and we don't get caught. Thanks to our Lily dearest." Sirius replied.  
  
"I am not yours, and if it weren't for the fact that I've been lying to Petunia for years I wouldn't be able to pull it off." Lily said.  
  
"And Petunia would be?" Remus asked.  
  
"My older sister." Lily answered.   
  
By then they had reached the portrait of the fat lately. "Password please?" She asked. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Move over!" Lily said exasperated. "Pumpkin juice."   
  
The portrait swung open revealing the cozy common room. There was a glowing fireplace surrounded by couches and chairs. There was also a few long tables. Once they had looked around the common room Lily broke the silence.   
  
"I am going to unpack and meet my room mates. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Why? We only brought one trunk each and we already have friends on the same gender." James said smugly.   
  
Lily stuck out her tongue and stomped off to her dormitory. When she found her dormitory she also found five other girls sitting on one bed, talking. They stopped and stared at her as she found her bed and open both her trunks.   
  
"Hi I am Madeline, this is Serenity, Alecia, Kayla, and Haley. What's your name?" The brunette asked. Lily stopped and looked at them.  
  
"I am Lillian Evans but you can call me Lily. Everybody else does." Lily said rather sarcastically.   
  
"Okay Lily. Why do you have two trunks?" Kayla asked.  
  
"One is for clothes and the other is for everything else." Lily said returning to her unpacking.  
  
"Wow a whole trunk just for clothes! What kinda clothes do you have?" Haley asked.  
  
"What's so interesting about clothes?" Lily asked.   
  
"Its just that we're all pure bloods and have never been to the muggle world." Serenity said nicely.  
  
"Okay. If you want you can come over and I'll show you as I unpack." Lily said friendlily. It was quite strange for her. Lily quickly took out her robes and put them in the closet. She then began on her "muggle clothing". "This is a summer dress." Lily said showing them a yellow colored dress. The girls ohhed and awed over each piece and were amazed by her silky pajamas.   
  
"So do you wear all this stuff?" Alecia asked. She had stayed on her bed and seemed snobby. Just like Lillian.   
  
"Well only on weekends and at night." Lily replied equally as snobby.   
  
"The great Alecia found her match." Kayla whispered to Haley and Serenity.  
  
"What? Do you honestly think you're better than me?" Alecia asked like an ultimate snob. But Lily just went back to Lillian and became even snobbier.  
  
"Of course. There's nothing you can do I cant do better." Lily said and smirked.   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alecia asked.   
  
"No but I could get any boy to go out with me! Because lets face it. I am drop dead gorgeous and you're, well, not." Lily said fake innocently.   
  
"Excuse me??? I bet I could get Sirius Black to go out with me before you could!" Alecia challenged.  
  
"What do I get when I win?" Lily questioned.   
  
"Don't be so confident. If I win I get full use of your wardrobe for a week- " Lily then cut in.   
  
"Okay and if I win you have to be my slave for a month!!!" Lily said evilly.   
  
"Deal." They shook and hands and were off.   
  
"Okay I'll be right back." Lily walked out of the dorm and down to the common room where the four boys were sitting. The five girls were on the stairs watching. Lily went and sat beside Sirius on the couch. "Ah Sirius, would you, uh, go out with me?" Lily asked.  
  
"As in be your boyfriend? Sure!!!" Sirius replied gleefully.  
  
"Cool. I'm going to finish unpacking, but later do you wanna play cards or something?" Lily asked casually.  
  
"Sure. I'll have exploding snap ready when you are."  
  
"Great I'll see you in a bit." She standing up before pecking him on the cheek causing his face to go red. She then ran back to her dorm.   
  
A/N: Thats it for today. 


	3. chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING, I'VE NEVER OWNED ANYTHING!!! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID... WELL I DO OWN A FEW CHARACTERS BUT ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE ISN'T MINE!!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE HAD ONE REVIEWER AND THAT WAS MORE THAN I EXPECTED!!! ALRIADNE THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND I KNOW IT WAS HARD TO READ BUT I'M TRYING TO FIX IT!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Lily that was so cool! Did you see his face turn red?" Kayla said.  
  
"Of course I did! Now what is it that I get now? Oh yes a slave!" Lily said slyly.  
  
"That wasn't fair! I didn't even get a chance!" Alecia complained.  
  
"You said whoever did it first. It's not my fault I'm best friends with Sirius, James, and Remus. And I know they all have crushes on me! They're my bodyguards practically. Your loss slave. I never lose bets got that?" Lily explained.  
  
"Yeah I got it, and don't call me slave!!!" Alecia replied smoothly.  
  
"Don't talk back slave." Lily replied wickedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you, you do know that right?"  
  
"Well duh! And you won't have to look at me or talk to me ever again. After a month of course." Lily then finished unpacking and went to go see her best friends in the common room.  
  
"Hey Lily. Are you ready to play exploding snap now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I am. James, Remus wanna come play exploding snap with us?" Lily said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They played a couple of rounds but didn't talk much because they were all laughing at Lily and her inability to win at the card game.  
  
When they finished the guys decided to teach Lily how to play Wizards Chess. They took advantage of this time to talk.  
  
"So Lily you were in your dorm for a while. Did you make any friends or did you spend the whole time unpacking your many possessions?" James asked.  
  
"Haha, how funny Jamie! Yes I did make friends, four out of five girls in my dorm are my friends. The other is a complete snob and my slave for the month." Lily replied.  
  
"Don't call me Jamie."  
  
"Well you call me Lily, so you guys are Jamie, Siri and Remmie." Lily said smuggly.  
  
"Hey how did we get dragged into this? This is between you and Jamie." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me Jamie."  
  
"You are dragged into this because you are my boyfriend and you are there best friend so you shouldn't be left out." Lily replied.  
  
"But Lily is a pretty name and Siri is just gay!" Sirius complained.  
  
"Well get used to it buddy!"  
  
"But what about Peter? He is our friend too." Remus sulked.  
  
"You're right... He's Petey." Lily said.  
  
"Hey Lily come on up! We're giving each other make overs and want you to join us." Madeline yelled from the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right up Madeline." Lily answered.  
  
"How come she doesn't get a nickname?" James sulked.  
  
"Because she didn't force a nickname upon me. I'll see you guys later. We'll come and model for you guys when we're done, okay Siri?" Lily asked. Sirius winced at the name but nodded in agreement.  
  
Lily ran upstairs to get started.  
  
Lily did Maddy's make over (Madeline likes to be called Maddy) and she looked really good. She had her hair all twisted on her head. Her make-up was mainly pink to match the dark pink mini skirt and light pink halter top, that Lily had managed to magic up.  
  
This only took fifteen minutes to do after seeing Maddy they all wanted Lily to do their make over. When she finished all five girls (Alecia even agreed) Lily magicked herself a gold slingky dress and made her make-up gold with pink undertones. Her hair was just hanging down her back in loose curls. She looked the best out of all of them but she would never admit it.  
  
So when everyone was done they walked downstairs to where the guys were. Everyone in the common room just stared at them in awe. They sure didn't look like little first years that's for sure.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak. "You look beautiful Lily! You all look great."  
  
"It's all thanks to Lily. She really knows what she's doing. She's fantastic!" Serenity complimented.  
  
"Stop you're going to make me blush." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Anyways guys this is Maddy, Serenity, Kayla, Haley, and Alecia. Girls this is Jamie, Siri, Remmie and Petey." Lily said trying not to laugh at the scowls on their faces.  
  
"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to make faces like that? Your face might stay like that forever." Haley said chuckling.  
  
"Haha so funny! I'm James, this is Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sandy and last but certainly not least Shane."  
  
"You girls really look good. Maybe we should take them out ." Remus said nudging James and Sirius.  
  
"Yeah you're right, but they wont all fit, so why don't we set it up here?" James replied.  
  
"Yeah in our dorms would be good." Sirius added.  
  
"What ARE you guys talking about?" Lily asked getting impatient.  
  
"You'll see. Just go back to your dorms and when we're ready we'll come and get you, okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay. Do we have to stay dressed up?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Yes." Everyone of the guys replied. "Okay, okay we got it. We'll be in our room. About how long will you guys be?" Serenity asked.  
  
"About half an hour." James said almost immediately.  
  
"Looks like we have our next couple." Lily said poking Serenity in the ribs.  
  
The guys then disappeared out the portriate hole and the girls went back upstairs to wait.  
  
About half and hour later the guys showed up at their dorm door.  
  
"It's us, come on, it's time to go now." The girls heard from the other side of the door. Lily opened the door and nearly passed out because of what she saw. Each guy had on a tux and had a corsage in hand.  
  
The color of the flower that each guy had represented his date. Here is how the pairing went: Sirius and Lily-gold  
  
James and Serenity-blue  
  
Remus and Maddy-pink  
  
Peter and Alecia-purple  
  
Sandy and Kayla-black  
  
Shane and Haley-green  
  
"Holy crap! Who are you and what have you done with our dates?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"Relax, it is us we just decided that you guys looked so good that we should too." Sirius said coolly.  
  
"Okay now we have to put this flowery thing on your wrist and blind fold you." James said.  
  
"You are so not blind folding me! I do not trust you in the least!." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well can I cover your eyes with my hands then? Cuz you can't see it! It is a suprise." Sirius explained.  
  
"I guess but if I get hurt or embarrassed in any way you are dead meat Siri." Lily said making herself clear.  
  
"You got it babe." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't call me babe again if you want a male reputation to keep!"  
  
"Right Lily." Sirius apologized.  
  
So all the girls had their eyes covered by there dates and were led around in what seemed like circles before leading them up stairs and then into a room where the guys finally uncovered their eyes.  
  
"Oh my gawd!!!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah, where are we exactly?" Kayla asked.  
  
"You are in the 'Marauders Café' please take your seat and a waiter will be around in a few minutes to take your order. Here is your menu. Enjoy." A sixth year boy had come in and said.  
  
Each guy took their dates and led them to a table. Sirius tucked Lily's chair in before sitting down himself.  
  
"So where are we really?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sixth year boys dorm. They agreed to help us if we played a major prank on Slytherin. We are going to need your assistance in that though. If you don't mind of course." Sirius said.  
  
"Of course I will help. I still can't believe that this is a dorm room."  
  
"Well you can thank the sixth years for being so good at transfiguration."  
  
"Good evening, I am Josh and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" A boy dressed like a waiter asked.  
  
Lily quickly looked at the menu and decided. "I will have a butter beer."  
  
"As will I." Sirius said in a very mature manner.  
  
"Okay, they will be here in a few minutes." Josh said.  
  
"Okay who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"I am Sirius, I just thought that your good looks shouldn't be wasted. So I grew up, for the night anyways." He replied.  
  
"Oh I see. So anyways, classes start tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Lily asked making conversation.  
  
"Me nervous? Hel-ck no!" Sirius said catching himself before cursing.  
  
"You really don't have to watch your language like that. It's not like I haven't heard them before." Lily said reasonably.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't matter to you but we took a Marauders oath not to swear in front of women." Sirius said honestly.  
  
"Hold up. Who is we and what is the Marauders?" Lily questioned. "We is me, James, and Remus. The Marauders is what we dubbed ourselves." Sirius answered proudly.  
  
"Really now? So why aren't I a Marauder? Am I not one of your best friends?" Lily said almost hurt.  
  
"Yes you are one of our best friends, but you see when we started the group we were only eight and made ourselves blood brothers. And we made a list of rules and one of them was no girls. I would love to break that rule now a days, but if I did I would be kicked out of the Marauders. I'll talk to the guys and maybe we can make you an honourary Marauder or something. We don't have a rule against that." Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh okay. I didn't know. And you don't have to do that though." 


	4. chapter four

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE THINGS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE.  
  
Their drinks arrived and they ordered their food, but because of it being only a few hours after the feast the food was mainly appetizer style. (i.e. soup, salad.)  
  
When they had finished eating, a different guy came out with a trolley much like the one on the Hogwarts express only it had different types of desserts. Lily chose a piece of cherry cheesecake and Sirius got a huge banana split with chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Were you starved this summer or something?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
"Nope, the Potter's fed me quite grandly. You should see James, he eats just as much as me, if not more." Sirius said.  
  
Lily took the next few minutes of silence to look around the room. She saw James and Serenity laughing at all the food James had taken on the trolley, at Remus and Maddy who were deep in discussion about god knows what, Peter and Alecia were eating with little discussion between mouthfuls, Sandy and Kayla had moved to the dance floor dancing along side Haley and Shane. Everybody seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Sirius asked concerned. Apparently her thoughts had been going on pretty long.  
  
"Oh sorry. Nothing. I was just thinking about what amazing guys you are to have done this for us." Lily replied.  
  
Sirius looked relieved. "I thought you were having a bad time or something because you were looking at everyone else with something like admiration."  
  
"Oh Sirius, you're the only one I wanna be here with and I don't ever want to hear you say different." Lily said.  
  
"Ok, do you wanna dance?" Sirius asked dropping the subject.  
  
"Sure!" Lily replied jumping out of her seat reaching for Sirius' outstretched hand.  
  
After a few minutes everyone was dancing and the 'waiters' were slowly transfiguring things back to their original state.  
  
About an hour later everything was back to normal.  
  
"Okay you guys have to leave now, it's almost midnight already. And we're tired and we have classes tomorrow." One of the sixth years said.  
  
"Yeah so leave." Another said falling backwards onto his bed.  
  
"And don't forget to hold up your end of the deal." Josh said ushering them out of the room.  
  
When they reached the common room everyone said goodnight and headed to their respected rooms. But when the girls reached their room they were anything but tired.  
  
"That was one of the best nights of my life." Lily sighed and fell onto her bed.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was THE best night of my life." Maddy said, jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"I think James is actually interested in me." Serenity squealed from the middle of the room. Lily smiled but deep down she winced. She seemed to have the slightest crush on James, but because of Serenity she wouldn't say a word. She had Sirius, didn't she? She thought.  
  
The girls continued to gossip until a prefect came in and told them to go to sleep because it was well into the morning hours.  
  
By the time they woke they were dead tired and last nights actions were finally taking their toll.  
  
"I can't believe we have to get up now! It's sooo early!!!" Alecia whined.  
  
"It's actually seven fifty, we have to get ready or we're going to be late!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Accio robes. Good thing we ate so much last night, I'm still stuffed. Accio socks." Serenity said.  
  
"Good thinking Serry. Accio robes, Accio shoes, Accio backpack." Lily said silently thanking her books for teaching her that spell early. Before long things were being summoned to the girl's beds as they changed and packed their things. The girls probably made a record because they made it to the great hall by eight fifteen, before collecting the boys and rushing off to charms.  
  
"Well don't you girls look great." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it Jamie." Lily snapped.  
  
"Why the bad moods and glum faces?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"It was no thanks to you guys, keeping us up till around two thirty in the morning." Haley retorted.  
  
"What are you talking about? We left you guys at like midnight." Sandy argued.  
  
"Yeah but you guys had to show us such a good time we had to gossip about it for hours." Maddy argued back.  
  
"Here we are." Lily stated just as the guys muttered something like 'girl stuff'.  
  
The group of friends must have been the last to arrive because as soon as they took their seats at the back of the room the professor started.  
  
"Good morning class, I am Professor Sparkle and I will be your charms teacher this year. Today we aren't going to waste any time. We're going to start with the summoning charm (the girls smiled at each other) and then we'll be working toward the levitating and disarming charms. Then later we'll get into the tickling and jelly legs curses and counter curses. And now without further adieu we shall start. You must flick your wand and say 'Accio' and then whatever it is you want. For example, Accio quill, Accio parchment. Now you all have your quills for practicing?" Everybody nodded.  
  
Lily made a mental note that she had charms with Hufflepuff. She then noticed that everybody had started and that Maddy, Serry, Alecia, Kayla, and Haley were the only ones that could it.  
  
"Accio quill." Lily said. Her quill flew directly into her hand.  
  
"Well done Miss. Evans, will you please help Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin?" Professor Sparkle asked.  
  
"Certainly Professor." Lily replied walking over to the Marauders.  
  
"How did you do that?" Remus asked bewildered.  
  
"I read it in our text and the girls and I practiced it this morning getting ready.' Lily explained. 'Now all you have to do is flick your wand, say Accio quill, and it will come to you just like that."  
  
"Easy enough. Accio quill.' Sirius said as his quill flew into his hand. 'cool"  
  
Pretty soon everyone was able to summon the quills and began practicing on other things. Soon things were flying everywhere and Professor Sparkle had to stand on her desk to get everyone's attention.  
  
"-whistle- everyone sit in your desks, NOW!' She yelled. Everyone rushed back to their seats and snapped to attention. 'Well I see you have the summoning charm down pat. So now we'll start on the levitating charm. You do a simple swish and flick movement of the wand and say Wingardium Leviosa, make sure you pronunciate the o in Leviosa. Now try to levitate your quills."  
  
"Wingardium Levi-o-sa." Lily said. Her quill flew high into the air along with Kayla, Serry, and Haley's. Maddy and Alecia took a couple more tries before they got their quills up.  
  
"Look class Miss Evans and her friends have done it! You girls must be naturals. Will you girls please help out around the classroom?"  
  
"Sure Professor." Maddy answered, while Serry and Lily made a mad dash for Sirius, James and the rest of the gang. The others went to some Hufflepuff tables to meet some new people.  
  
The class finally ended and the friends had a mere ten minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 


	5. chapter five

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I KNOW THE BEGINNING ISN'T THAT INTERESTING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE!!! (AT LEAST I HOPE)  
  
They reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a lot faster then their last class. They chose a long table at the back of the class where they could all sit together. A few minutes later a teacher came in that Lily recognized as Mr. Quiggly.  
  
"Good morning class. I assume your first class went fine? I know there has always been conflict between Griffindors and Slytherins, so I only want harmless fun in this classroom. If anything harmful or hurtful happens in this class you'll no longer be aloud to prank in here. Have I made myself clear?' Mr. Quiggly asked. Lily raised her hand. 'Yes Miss Evans?"  
  
"Does this mean that we can pull pranks in here and not get in trouble?" Lily asked reasonably.  
  
"Yes it does, as long as it doesn't result in someone getting sent to the Hospital Wing." Professor Quiggly answered.  
  
Lily turned to her friends "Let the games begin."  
  
They immediately put a charm on their quill so they took the notes off the board for them (Maddy taught them how) and they began.  
  
Lily charmed all the boys in Slytherin so they were wearing purple dresses with curly hair, except for Snape and Malfoy who were in flamingo pink with bright red hair. The boys all turned the female Slytherins hair gold and scarlet, and their robes blood red. The rest of the girls but a spell on all the Slytherins so they wouldn't notice the changes until the bell rang, and only the Griffindors and the Professor would see.  
  
When the bell rang to signal the end of class all the Slytherins looked at each other and then at themselves and screamed.  
  
"Professor! Look what they did!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes I see. You've been that way since about twenty minutes into class. Griffindor, well done on the harmless prank, five points for you." Professor Quiggly chuckled.  
  
"How is that fair? We had notes to copy all through class!" Snape argued.  
  
"Well it seems that they all have their notes copied, so obviously it isn't impossible."  
  
The Griffindors laughed as the Slytherins tried to change back to their uniforms but it wouldn't work until after five hours or until Lily decided to take it off.  
  
They had lunch in the great hall next and then Transfiguration and Potions. Lily knew that she had Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagal with Ravenclaw and Potions with Slytherins taught by Professor Polish. So they went down to the Great Hall and started a discussion.  
  
"Can you believe all the homework we have already? Like come one." James complained.  
  
"Yeah we have an eight inch essay on the importance of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and a foot long essay on why charms are commonly used by reading chapter one. And that's only our morning classes!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I've already finished the one for Professor Quiggly, it's really easy you know." Lily said.  
  
"Ya we know. Don't you think Quiggly is the bomb of all teachers? I mean he actually encourages pranking!" Remus stated.  
  
"I can really get used to that class." James said with an evil grin.  
  
"I don't think I even want to know what you're thinking about." Serry said.  
  
"Nothing you'd want to know about." He said turning to him. Serry turned to her friends and burst into giggles.  
  
They finished their lunch and headed off to Transfiguration.  
  
"Good afternoon students. I am Professor McGonagal and I expect you to all act like mature young adults. There is no room for silliness in my classroom, if you cannot handle that then I suggest you leave.' Sirius, James, and Remus stood up, but were immediately pulled back down by Lily, Serry, and Maddy. 'Good decision Mr. Black, Potter, and Lupin. Now we will begin going over safety and precautions of Transfiguration." She turned to the board and started writing out a note.  
  
Lily and the girls muttered 'Dissimondo' making their quills take down the board note for them. The guys took notice and copied them. They then started talking to the girls.  
  
"So what do you girls have planned for tonight?" Sandy asked.  
  
"SLEEP!!!" The girls exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure we could come up with something to entertain you." James said. This set the girls into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Girls are so weird.' Remus stated, which got him a slap from Maddy. 'Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"It was for calling me weird." Maddy explained.  
  
"I wasn't saying you were weird." He argued.  
  
"Well last time I checked I was a girl." She rebutted.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just give up Remmie you wont win. We always do." Lily said stepping in.  
  
"Excuse me back there, I was under the impression that I was the teacher but apparently I was mistaken. Do you want to teach the class today?" McGonagal said sternly.  
  
"If you insist." Lily said purposely misunderstanding the Professor. She picked up her notes that her quills were taking. McGonagal sat at her desk as Lily walked up to the front of the class.  
  
Lily gave a whole lesson in front of the class from just the notes she had taken and making educated guesses. When the bell rang signaling the end of class Lily class declaring a six inch essay on the safety of Transfiguration before dismissing the class.  
  
"Miss Evans wait a second." McGonagal said as Lily was about to leave the class.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Lily asked preparing for the worst.  
  
"How do you know so much about transfiguration?"  
  
"I don't. I just used the notes and for the stuff I didn't know I made up." Lily said truthfully.  
  
"Really? Well your guesses were pretty accurate." McGonagal said.  
  
"Wow. Professor I'd like to stay and chat but I'm going to be late for Potions." Lily said.  
  
"Yes I see. I'll write you an explanation for your lateness, but I want to continue this conversation later. Can you meet me here tonight around seven o'clock?"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Lily said accepting the excuse note, quickly exiting, and hurrying towards the dungeons. She walked into class about fifteen minutes late.  
  
"Miss Evans, how great of you to grace us with your presence?" The Professor said rudely.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was talking with Professor McGonagal. She wrote a note of explanation." Lily said handing him the note.  
  
"Very well. Take a seat now please."  
  
Lily took the empty seat between Sirius and Maddy.  
  
"Maddy, what's this teachers name?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Professor Polish. Where were you?" She asked.  
  
"I was talking to McGonagal,' Lily was interrupted by an 'ooohhh' from the boys, ' she wanted to know how I knew so much about transfiguration and I told her I guesses at most of it. She asked me to come and talk to her tonight in the transfiguration classroom." Lily explained.  
  
"Do you know the answer Miss Evans?" Professor Polish asked.  
  
"No sorry, but if you were to ask a question I would answer it to the best of my knowledge." Lily replied coolly.  
  
"Well if you were paying attention you would know the question."  
  
"Well obviously I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"The question Miss Evans, was, what would happen if I mixed manroot with unicorn blood?"  
  
"You would be an evil man."  
  
"Excuse me?" Professor asked alarmed.  
  
"You would be an evil man. And I am the one not paying attention? Sheesh." Lily said calmly.  
  
"And why would I be an evil man?"  
  
"Because no decent person would be cruel enough to slay such a pure being just make a potion." Lily replied.  
  
"Well yes you are right but it was just a simple question." Professor Polish said getting nervous.  
  
"It may have been a question, but a mans word reflects back on the man."  
  
"I didn't do it! It wasn't me who killed the unicorn in the forest! Honestly it wasn't me!" The professor said nervous beyond belief.  
  
"I never said you did but you seem pretty uptight about it. Do you know something that I don't?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I have to go talk to the headmaster. Class dismissed early." Polish called over his shoulder as he went to find the headmaster.  
  
"Lily how did you do that?" James asked.  
  
"It's how I got Petunia to admit to things she blamed on me." Lily replied non-chalently.  
  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Sirius said earning him a smack from everyone except Lily who kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Get a room you two." Remus said.  
  
"Shut up! Just because you ain't getting any doesn't mean I can't." Sirius said.  
  
"That's what you think." Remus grabbed Maddy and laid one on her.  
  
"REMUS!" Maddy exclaimed. "We aren't even going out!"  
  
"Fine. Maddy wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Sure. Now you can kiss me."  
  
"Hey! This ain't fair! Serry will you go out with me?" James asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. You can kiss me now if you want." Serry said sheepishly.  
  
James wrapped his arms around Serry's waist and started kissing her.  
  
"Now it's you two who need a room." Remus stated.  
  
"Remmie shut up and kiss me like that!" Maddy said.  
  
"You got it babe."  
  
Lily and Sirius just had to look at each other and they were making out again.  
  
"Um hum. Not that this is appropriate but if you're going to do that take it into a room and out of the corridors." The Griffindor male prefect had interrupted them making them break apart. "So sorry." Lily said taking Serry and Maddy by linked arms and leading them towards the Great Hall leaving the guys.  
  
"Good going guys, hot girlfriends on your first day of school. You guys don't waste any time do you?" The prefect said to the guys chuckling. "Well if you're going to do that again make sure it's in private somewhere. And quick tip, don't do that near McGonagal, Polish, or any of the Prefects but me they'll spaz. The Head Boy and Girl don't care and most teachers will just tell you to take it private."  
  
"Thanks man, that'll be a help." Sirius said.  
  
They left to find the girls and to go to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
It didn't take long to find the girls because they were in the middle of Griffindor table. Apparently they were popular, respected, or both. They joined them at the table, each taking a seat beside their girlfriend.  
  
"You aren't eating, is anything wrong?" James asked Serry.  
  
"Nope. Us girls are having a slumber party tonight and I wanna save my appetite."  
  
"Really? Are we invited? And how are you going to get the food?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes really. No. And we were hoping you could help us there." Lily said.  
  
"Why should we help you if were not invited?" Remus asked because the other two were stuffing their faces.  
  
"Because you like us to much to say no." Serry stated.  
  
"You're too right." Remus said.  
  
"So when do you want this food and what do you want?" Sirius asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"By about eight o'clock and we want ice cream, pop, pumpkin juice, any junk food basically." Serry said.  
  
"That's my kinda girl. Anything unhealthy right?" James asked.  
  
"Basically." 


	6. chapter six

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO TIGERLILY FOR HER REVIEW. I KNOW I DON'T UPDATE OFTEN BUT WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS IT MAKES ME THINK THAT NOBODY READS IT AND IF NOBODY READS IT THE WHATS THE POINT IN WRITING IT? WELL I WILL KEEP WRITING IT EVEN WITHOUT REVIEWS IT JUST MAY NOT BE AS OFTEN. ALSO IM SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER THATS ALL RAN TOGETHER, I TRIED TO FIX IT BUT IT DIDNT WORK.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
Later that night..  
  
"Do you have our food?" Lily asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Do you not notice the extra bulge in our clothes?" Sirius said.  
  
"OK whatever. Just let me make sure everyone is decent and then you can come in and drop it off. Are you guys okay for the guys to come in?" Lily asked turning to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes." A chorus of voices answered.  
  
James and Sirius came in and started unloading they're pockets. How they managed to fit all that food into they're robes Lily'd never know and didn't particularly want to find out. Lily also took notice of how cute James looked in his uniform.  
  
Stop it! She scolded herself. You're going out with his best friend and he's going out with one of yours!  
  
When they finished unloading they're pockets the girls kicked them out and started indulging.  
  
"Can you believe how much food they managed to fit in their robes?" Haley asked.  
  
"Sadly enough I can believe it and they prolly have even more in there for themselves." Lily responded exasperated.  
  
"So I heard a few rumors about a few people I know.' Kayla said secretively. ' I believe their names were, um let me make sure I have it right, yes I believe I do. Their names were Lily, Serenidity, Madeline, Sirius, James and Remus, and they were caught kissing in the corridor. You guys wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She looked at the three girls and they began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well we wanna hear the whole story. And bring that ice cream over here." Haley said.  
  
So the girls each took turns telling parts of the story. By the time they were done the other girls were in awe.  
  
"Are you serious?" Alecia asked.  
  
"Black? No he's my boyfriend." Lily answered.  
  
" Like haha funny, you know what I meant."  
  
"Yes we are telling the truth." Maddy said before Lily could start a fight.  
  
"You guys are SO lucky. You're going to like be so popular." Kayla said enviously.  
  
"Well what about you guys and Sandy, Shane, and Peter?" Serry asked.  
  
"Peter is too much of a follower for me." Alecia stated.  
  
"I haven't seen Shane since our last class." Haley said.  
  
"And I don't think that Sandy is interested in me. Last night he seemed to be in dreamland and didn't say much." Kayla answered.  
  
"But you guys looked like you were having a blast last night while you were dancing." Lily said.  
  
"Its probably the only thing we have in common. He was still in his dreamland, and I'm always happy when I dance. It doesn't matter who I'm around."  
  
"Well why didn't you guys say anything about having a bad time before now?" Maddy asked.  
  
Alecia answered. "Because you guys were had such a great time, we didn't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"You guys should have told us sooner. Then we wouldn't have bragged so much about our dates." Serry said.  
  
"But you guys have every reason to brag. You're going out with three great guys." Kayla said.  
  
"Yah don't worry about us we're fine."  
  
"But you guys worried about us so it's only fair." Lily said.  
  
"True but-." Alecia couldn't come up with a but so thye dropped the subject and fished their party. 


End file.
